Design of integrated circuits goes through several phases. Phases include planning basic features and architecture, logical design and simulation, physical design and simulation, emulation, and fabrication. Logical design and simulation validate the architecture of the integrated circuit. Physical design and simulation validate the layout and physical characteristics of a device, including whether parasitic features, such as inductance, resistance, and capacitance, affect a design in unanticipated ways. It can be expensive to fabricate semiconductors only to determine that the fabricated device does not work. Therefore, engineers simulate integrated circuits prior to fabrication to resolve as many problems as possible before initial fabrication and testing of the fabricated device. As semiconductors become more complicated, simulations similarly become more complicated, and computer processing power is not growing as quickly as the complexity of integrated circuits is. Furthermore, smaller integrated circuits have larger parasitic effects, and devices in integrated circuits are getting smaller and smaller. Therefore, simulation times are increasing along with increased device complexity and decreasing device sizes.